Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is a Nintendo 3DS game coming to North America in 2014. It was released in Japan in 2013. Description Nintendo America announced its initial plans for its Nintendo 3DS portable gaming platform for 2014. Among the titles announced is ‘Disney Magical World’ which is slated to be available both in-store as well as through the Nintendo eShop beginning April 11. According to Nintendo, ‘Disney Magical World’ is a new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Items for foods, furniture, clothes, and wands can be obtained through gathering (look for sparkling spots), quests, fishing, farming, and finishing favors. Official Art 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 08 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 12 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger - DMW.jpg|Tigger 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie 16 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 02 DMW.jpg Mii meets mickey minnie.jpg Here's Mickey Mouse.jpg Here's Minnie Mouse.jpg Here's Pinocchio.jpg ZlCfzR8isaUF-YxN95.jpg Mii meets pinocchio.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212334.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212336.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212338.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212340.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212342.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440479.jpg 06 DMW.png 03 DMW.jpg 24 DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440485.jpg Screenshots DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Disney Worlds *'Magic Kingdom's World:' Castleton *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Alice in Wonderland's World:' Wonderland *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'Aladdin's World:' Agrabah Exclusive downloadable world: *'Pirates of the Caribbean's World:' Port Royal ($4 on the Nintendo eShop) Voice Cast Videos Disney Magical World - Trailer|Trailer 3DS - Disney Magic Castle My Happy Life - First Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル External Links * Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2014 video games Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:2013 video games